


Lucky Luke - The Kid's Romance

by Niky_94



Category: Les Nouvelles Aventures de Lucky Luke | The New Adventures of Lucky Luke (Cartoon)
Genre: Comedy, Far West, Fluff, Kidnapping, Love, Romance, Siblings, brothers and sister
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niky_94/pseuds/Niky_94
Summary: I fratelli Dalton, in fuga dal penitenziario ed inseguiti da Lucky Luke, e accompagnati dalla sorella minore, Niky, si rifugiano nella città di Hole Gulch... Dove si imbattono in una vecchia conoscenza: Billy the Kid.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction basata sulla serie animata: “Le Nuove Avventure di Lucky Luke”.
> 
>  
> 
> Ho iniziato a scrivere i primi tre capitoli -in Inglese- circa due anni fa, ma ho iniziato a lavorare davvero a questa storia soltanto adesso. Dopo averla riletta e molto rivisitata, ho deciso di iniziare a postare i primi capitoli.
> 
> Se voleste farmi sapere cosa ne pensate, mi fareste molto felice ^^
> 
> Buona lettura! - Niky <3

Era appena passato mezzogiorno, ed il sole cocente splendeva alto nel cielo. L'aria era calda e secca, e nella città di Hole Gulch non vi era alcun rumore; i cittadini si erano rintanati nelle case, per sfuggire alla calura soffocante. Ad un tratto, uno scalpiccio di zoccoli ruppe il silenzio che avvolgeva la città. Cinque cavalli fecero il loro ingresso in città, procedendo lentamente sulla strada deserta, sollevando piccole nuvole di polvere al loro passaggio. I cavalieri sbuffarono per il caldo, asciugandosi il sudore dalla fronte e dal collo.

-Siamo arrivati, Joe?- domandò William, stremato dal lungo viaggio -Non ce la faccio più.

-Nemmeno io, Joe- si lamentò Jack, il suo gemello -Ho tanta sete…

-E io ho tanta fame, Joe…- piagnucolò Averell.

-Si, siamo arrivati,- borbottò Joe, il fratello maggiore, con aria seccata -smettetela di lamentarvi!- Si voltò indietro, e si sporse per vedere dietro ad Averell -Ehi, pulce, tutto bene?- domandò.

-Si, sto bene, Joe,- rispose una voce in fondo alla fila -ma anche io sono tanto stanca…

Joe annuì. -Non preoccuparti, siamo arrivati al saloon- Quella era la prima volta che attraversavano il deserto insieme alla sorella, e Joe temeva che il viaggio potesse essere stato troppo faticoso per lei. Ma, del resto, i cinque non avevano avuto scelta: Lucky Luke si era messo sulle loro tracce nel momento in cui erano evasi, e i quattro banditi erano ansiosi di mettere quanta più strada possibile tra loro ed il cowboy solitario.

Una volta raggiunto il saloon, i cinque tirarono le redini, e i quattro fratelli smontarono da cavallo.

Jack si avvicinò alla ragazza, e tese le braccia -Vieni, pulce, ti aiuto a scendere.

Lei sorrise -Grazie, Jack- Spostò entrambe le gambe da un lato, e si lasciò scivolare tra le braccia del fratello, che la posò a terra con delicatezza.

-Bene, ora entriamo al saloon, beviamo qualcosa, ci riempiamo lo stomaco e prendiamo una stanza- annunciò Joe, e varcò la soglia, imitato dai fratelli.

I cinque si avvicinarono al bancone, e Joe si alzò in punta di piedi, per poter vedere il barista. -Cinque limonate- disse, fissando l'uomo dritto negli occhi.

-E cinque porzioni di stufato!- esclamò Averell. Poi si voltò verso i fratelli -E voi, cosa prendete?

La sorella si sforzò di trattenere una risata, mentre Joe si limitò a borbottare: -Imbecille…

-S-subito, s-signori Da-Dalton- balbettò il barista, e si mise al lavoro.

I cinque si sedettero al tavolo, e si tolsero il cappello.

-Uff, finalmente siamo arrivati,- sbuffò Jack, sventolandosi con il cappello nel tentativo di rinfrescarsi -il viaggio sembrava non finire più!

-Se non altro, Lucky Luke dovrà faticare parecchio, se vorrà ritrovare le nostre tracce- sogghignò Joe.

-E-ecco qua, signori D-Dalton…- annunciò il barman con un filo di voce, posando un vassoio sul tavolo. Mise un bicchiere di limonata ed un piatto di stufato di fronte a ciascuno, badando bene che il tremore delle sue mani non gli facesse versare nulla.

-Grazie…- sussurrò la ragazza educatamente, ignorando le occhiate di disapprovazione dei fratelli. Sapeva che loro ritenevano che un fuorilegge dovesse essere cattivo in ogni cosa che faceva, ma lei non aveva mai sopportato la maleducazione. E, suo malgrado, era fin troppo gentile.

-Vorremmo anche una camera, prego,- disse Joe, dopo aver vuotato il bicchiere con una sola sorsata -con una vasca da bagno, abbiamo bisogno di darci una rinfrescata.

Il barista deglutì -P-putroppo non abbiamo stanze libere, signor Dalton,- disse con voce flebile -te-temo di non potervi accontentare…

Joe sogghignò, ed estrasse la pistola -Ho avuto una giornata piuttosto faticosa,- disse in tono calmo, puntando il revolver contro l'uomo -e sono certo che lei non voglia scontentare cinque potenziali clienti, non è così?

-O-oh, n-no, signor Dalton…!- balbettò il barista, bianco come un cencio, alzando le mani.

-Joe…- mormorò la ragazza; non le piaceva quando il fratello minacciava qualcuno.

Joe la ignorò, e seguitò a fissare il barista, sorridendo malignamente -Allora sono certo che potremo giungere ad un accordo…- disse, togliendo la sicura alla pistola e carezzando il grilletto con aria vezzosa.

-C-certamente, signor Dalton. Come ho detto, tutte le camere sono occupate, ma… Potete prendere la mia! È molto confortevole!- esclamò. Si infilò la mano nel taschino della divisa, e ne estrasse una chiave, che consegnò a Joe -E' al primo piano, la prima porta a sinistra.

-Ecco, visto?- sogghignò il bandito, rimettendo la sicura alla pistola e riponendola nella fondina << Una soluzione si trova sempre.

William, Jack e Averell risero sguaiatamente e si avviarono al piano di sopra al seguito di Joe. La sorella si affrettò a seguirli per non rimanere indietro, non prima di aver lanciato un'occhiata colpevole ad indirizzo del barista.

 

*** *** *** ***

 

-Ah, ora sì che si ragiona!- disse William in tono sognante, sdraiandosi sul grande letto che occupava il centro della stanza e sprofondando la testa in uno dei morbidi cuscini.

-Finalmente potremo riposarci un po'!- si accodò Jack, sorridendo soddisfatto.

Joe annuì, e si voltò verso la sorella -Forza, pulce, è l'ora del bagno.

Lei annuì -Certo, ma voi cosa farete, intanto?- domandò.

L'uomo la guardò, sorpreso -Come hai detto?

La ragazza scosse la testa -Non vorrete restare qui, vero?

Joe arrossì: certe volte dimenticava quanto la sua sorellina fosse cresciuta -Ehm, no, certo…- Si voltò verso i suoi fratelli, e si calcò il cappello sulla testa -Forza, ragazzi, andiamo a dare un'occhiata in giro.

William, Jack e Averell annuirono, e seguirono Joe fuori dalla stanza, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

La ragazza si spogliò alla svelta, felice di potersi finalmente dare una ripulita. Le piaceva molto viaggiare, ma dopo aver cavalcato per giorni non vedeva l'ora di concedersi un buon bagno ed una bella dormita. Entrò nella vasca da bagno; il contatto con l'acqua le fece correre un brivido lungo la schiena, ma ben presto ci si abituò, e si sentì pervadere da una sensazione di piacere. L'acqua calda le lambiva il corpo con delicatezza, come se volesse abbracciarla. La ragazza chiuse gli occhi, godendosi il tepore, e sorrise tra sé.

 

*** *** *** ***

 

Un'ora più tardi, i quattro fratelli tornarono al saloon, e bussarono alla porta della stanza.

-Avanti- rispose la ragazza dall'interno, ed i quattro uomini entrarono. La sorella era seduta sul letto, intenta a spazzolarsi i lunghi capelli castani. Si era già rivestita, e al posto della camicia e dei pantaloni che aveva indossato durante il viaggio, portava un lungo vestito verde.

-Molto bene, ora tocca a noi darci una bella ripulita- disse Joe, contemplando le grosse macchie sulla giacca della propria uniforme da carcerato. I colori giallo e nero delle strisce erano quasi irriconoscibili, coperti com'erano di terra e polvere.

La ragazza annuì, e fece per lasciare la stanza.

-Fai attenzione, pulce- la ammonì il fratello maggiore.

Lei annuì -Posso dare un'occhiata in giro, Joe?

-Certo- rispose questi, annuendo a sua volta -Ma non allontanarti troppo.

-Non preoccuparti, farò attenzione- promise la sorella con un sorriso, e sparì nel corridoio, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé.

 

*** *** *** ***

 

La ragazza scese in strada, e si guardò attorno: nonostante il sole non si trovasse più nel punto più alto, la calura non aveva ancora abbandonato la città, e le strade erano ancora deserte; era come trovarsi in una città fantasma.

La giovane Dalton si avvicinò alla vetrina dell'armeria e sbirciò all'interno, le mani a coppa vicino agli occhi nel tentativo di combattere il riflesso della luce, che ostacolava la sua visuale.

Un rumore improvviso alle sue spalle la fece sobbalzare, e lei si voltò di scatto: un gatto era appena saltato sopra ad un cumulo di casse di legno, rovesciandole.

-Ehi, micio, mi hai spaventata- sorrise lei, avvicinandosi.

Il gatto aveva il pelo corto, di colore grigio chiaro con quale striatura marrone chiaro. Le lunghe vibrisse bianche vibravano, assecondando i movimenti del nasino rosa, che fiutava l'aria con aria curiosa, mentre gli occhi azzurrissimi scrutavano la ragazza, attenti.

-Vieni qui, micino… Oh, scusa, micina- si corresse lei, dopo aver osservato l'animale più da vicino. Mosse qualche passo verso la gatta grigia, protendendo la mano per chiamarla a sé.

Ma ottenne l'effetto opposto: l'animale, spaventato, si dette alla fuga, rifugiandosi in un vicolo stretto dove lei non avrebbe potuto raggiungerlo.

-Oh, che peccato…- mormorò la ragazza dispiaciuta. Decise allora di andare a controllare i cavalli. Entrò nella stalla situata sul retro del saloon, e si avvicinò agli animali.

Stracciatella, il suo cavallo, nitrì come a volerla salutare, e si avvicinò.

Lei sorrise, e posò una mano sul muso bianco della giumenta. Le era molto affezionata; l'aveva trovata nella stalla una mattina, in occasione del suo compleanno. Era il regalo più bello che avesse mai ricevuto. Aveva deciso di darle quel nome per via del suo manto bianco come il latte, decorato con tante macchie color cioccolato.

La ragazza passò una mano tra la criniera folta e morbida, dello stesso tono di marrone delle macchie e della lunga coda.

La cavalla nitrì nuovamente, e strofinò il muso contro la guancia della padroncina.

Lei carezzò anche i cavalli dei fratelli, e si accertò che tutti e cinque avessero acqua e cibo a sufficienza.

Stracciatella sbuffò, richiamando nuovamente la sua attenzione, e la ragazza ridacchiò, posandole la mano sul naso coperto di soffice peluria -Lo so, è stato un viaggio faticoso, piccola...- disse dolcemente -Riposatevi un po', ragazzi, ve lo siete meritati-

-Ma guarda un po': una ragazza che sussurra ai cavalli- disse una voce alle sue spalle, facendola sobbalzare -Non è qualcosa che si vede tutti i giorni…

Lei si voltò di scatto, e vide un ragazzo, in piedi davanti alla porta della stalla. Indossava un paio di stivali da cowboy, dei pantaloni blu leggermente impolverati, una camicia rossa; la giacca marrone chiaro aveva delle lunghe frange sotto le braccia e sotto le costole. Sulla testa portava un cappello nero, dal quale spuntava un folto ciuffo di capelli color carota.

-Oh…- Fece la ragazza, sorpresa -Non ti avevo visto…

-Ma io ho visto te- ribatté lo sconosciuto con un ghigno, scoprendo un paio di incisivi alquanto pronunciati. Si avvicinò, e la ragazza vide che le sue guance erano coperte di piccole lentiggini. -Eri insieme ai Dalton, non è così?- domandò.

La ragazza annuì -Si, sono… i miei fratelli…- ripose, in tono incerto.

-Come ti chiami?- domandò ancora lui, avvicinandosi di più.

Stracciatella batté uno zoccolo a terra, irrequieta. Sembrava essere l'unica ad essersi accorta della pistola che il ragazzo portava al cinturone.

-Mi chiamo Niky- disse lei -Niky Dalton. E tu sei…?

-Niky?- chiamò ad un tratto qualcuno, facendoli sobbalzare entrambi.

La ragazza si voltò -Sono qui- rispose, riconoscendo la voce di Jack.

Lui entrò nella stalla, e si mise le mani sui fianchi. Si era liberato dell'uniforme a righe, ed ora indossava un paio di pantaloni neri, una camicia verde ed un cappello grigio. Legato al collo portava un fazzoletto rosso, e ai piedi calzava un paio di stivali da cowboy consumati. -Dov'eri finita, ti ho cercata dappertutto!

Niky si avvicinò -Scusa, non ti ho sentito. Stavo parlando con -- Si voltò per mostrare al fratello il suo interlocutore, ma il ragazzo era sparito. -Con… nessuno, direi…- commentò lei, confusa, domandandosi dove potesse essere finito.

L'uomo scosse la testa -Forza, andiamo, Joe e gli altri ci stanno aspettando- E si avviò, seguito dalla sorella.

 

*** *** *** ***

 

Joe si calò il cappello sulla fronte e sfoderò la pistola. -Siete pronti, ragazzi?- domandò con un ghigno.

Lui ed i suoi fratelli erano in piedi sulla strada sterrata, di fronte alla banca; indossavano tutti lo stesso completo di Jack, molto più pratico e comodo delle consumate ed impolverate uniformi carcerarie che indossavano la maggior parte del tempo.

William, Jack e Averell sollevarono a loro volta le colt. Le canne delle pistole luccicarono al sole, emettendo un bagliore sinistro. -Pronti, Joe- dissero all'unisono.

-Anche io sono pronta, Joe!- esclamò una voce alle loro spalle.

I quattro sobbalzarono, e si voltarono: Niky era comparsa dietro di loro. I fratelli riposero le armi nelle fondine, e la guardarono, allibiti.

-Dove credi di andare, signorina?- domandò Joe, mettendosi le mani sui fianchi -Credevo di averti detto di aspettarci vicino ai cavalli…

-Voglio venire insieme a voi! >> esclamò lei con un sorriso. Una volta ripresa dalle fatiche del viaggio, aveva riacquistato tutta la sua vitalità.

L'uomo scosse la testa, ed il ciuffo di capelli neri sulla sua fronte oscillò a destra e a sinistra, accompagnando il movimento del capo e dei lunghi baffetti appuntiti -Niente da fare, scordatelo!- disse, categorico.

-Joe ha ragione, Niky, sarebbe troppo pericoloso per te!- intervenne William.

-Non hai alcuna esperienza in fatto di rapine, se qualcosa andasse storto potrebbe succederti qualcosa!- aggiunse Jack.

Niky alzò le spalle -Prima di tutto, è pericoloso anche per voi. E poi come potrò mai imparare, se non mi portate mai con voi?

-Non ha tutti i torti, Joe…- si fece avanti Averell.

-STA' ZITTO, AVERELL!- lo rimbeccò lui, seccato; l'ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno era l'ennesima intromissione del fratello.

William scosse la testa -Andiamo, pulce, sai che cerchiamo solo di proteggerti…

-Non avrò bisogno di protezione, se ci sarete voi!- disse la ragazza con decisione.

-Ma se succedesse qualcosa a noi?- si intromise Averell, che sembrava aver finalmente afferrato la situazione -Come faremmo ad aiutarti?

-E chi dice che io non possa cavarmela anche da sola?- obbiettò lei con veemenza -Magari potrei essere proprio io a tirare voi fuori dai guai!

Joe soffocò una risata -Tu che salvi noi?- domandò con un ghigno -Oh, andiamo, non sai nemmeno sparare!

-Nemmeno tu…- borbottò Niky, offesa -Non ho mai visto qualcuno con una mira peggiore della tua. E poi io so sparare, guarda!- Estrasse una colt dal cinturone, e la sollevò in alto.

-Dove hai preso quella pistola?!- domandò Joe, paonazzo dalla rabbia; la sorella sapeva benissimo che non voleva che si avvicinasse a nessun tipo di arma.

-Nella tua bisaccia- rispose lei, semplicemente; il fratello sapeva benissimo che quell'ordine le era sempre stato stretto. Impugnò l'arma con mano sicura, decisa a dimostrare di aver ragione. -E ora sta' a vedere!- Tolse la sicura e fece fuoco, mirando ad un grosso albero poco distante. Il proiettile rimbalzò sul tronco e tornò indietro, rimbalzando qua e là.

I quattro banditi iniziarono a saltellare scompostamente per evitare di essere colpiti dalla pallottola vagante, muovendosi in una sorta di strano balletto, che agli occhi di uno spettatore esterno sarebbe di certo risultato molto divertente.

-Ehi, fa' attenzione, pulce!- esclamò William, ansimante per lo spavento.

-Quella cosa non è un giocattolo!- esclamò Jack con lo stesso tono, posandosi una mano sul cuore come a volergli imporre di rallentare i battiti.

Joe emise un basso ringhio; raggiunse la ragazza in due salti, e le strappò bruscamente la pistola dalle mani. -Da' qua!

Niky si fece piccola piccola -Ma Joe…

-Niente “ma”!- sbraitò lui. -Ho detto che non verrai con noi! E ora va' ad aspettarci vicino ai cavalli!

La ragazza batté un piede a terra -Questo non è giusto!- strepitò.

-Giusto o no, è quello che farai!- affermò Joe, categorico.

-Non è giusto!- ripeté lei, arrabbiata -Sei un testone, cocciuto e testardo!

Le guance dell'uomo si colorarono di rosso per la rabbia -Non un'altra parola, o ti ci porterò per un orecchio!- strepitò, battendo un piede a terra per sottolineare il concetto.

Niky si arrese. Sapeva fin troppo bene che quando il fratello si impuntava in quel modo era impossibile smuoverlo. Così girò sui tacchi e si allontanò, i pugni serrati che oscillavano lungo i fianchi.

-Quella mocciosa insolente…!- borbottò Joe a senti stretti, fumante di rabbia. Seguì la sorella con lo sguardo per accertarsi che raggiungesse i cavalli come le aveva ordinato.

Lei si sedette sul bordo dell'abbeveratoio, si prese il viso tra le mani e appoggiò i gomiti alle ginocchia con aria imbronciata.

Joe ignorò l'occhiataccia che gli aveva lanciato, e si voltò verso i fratelli -Forza, andiamo!- ringhiò.

William, Jack e Averell annuirono, dopo essersi scambiati un'occhiata preoccupata.

Il fratello maggiore sfoderò nuovamente la pistola e spalancò la porta della banca con un calcio, annunciando a gran voce: -MANI IN ALTO, QUESTA E' UNA RAPINA!

 

*** *** *** ***

 

Joe, William, Jack e Averell uscirono dalla banca ridendo sguaiatamente. Ognuno di loro portava in spalla un grosso sacco rigonfio di banconote.

-E ora, filiamocela!- esclamò il fratello maggiore.

I quattro raggiunsero di corsa il luogo dove avevano lasciato i cavalli; sapevano bene che nessuno in città avrebbe osato fermarli, ma Lucky Luke era sulle loro tracce, ed era meglio non correre il rischio di attardarsi durante la fuga, finendo per incrociare il suo cammino.

Una volta arrivati al luogo convenuto però, sobbalzarono: Niky e la sua cavalla erano sparite.

-Aaaah, dove si è cacciata, adesso?!- strepitò Joe -Dobbiamo filare, e alla svelta!

Jack mise una mano a coppa vicino alla bocca, ed iniziò a chiamare la ragazza -Niky? Dove sei, è ora di andare!

-Non è il momento di giocare, dobbiamo scappare!- aggiunse William.

Averell prese a guardarsi intorno nel tentativo di individuare la sorella. -Ehi, Joe, guarda!- esclamò ad un tratto.

-CHE COSA C'E', ADESSO?- sbottò lui, scocciato. Si voltò nella direzione indicatagli dal fratello, e… rimase senza fiato.

Niky era in sella a Stracciatella, come suo solito; ma le sue mani erano state legate dietro la schiena, ed una corda robusta le era stata avvolta attorno ai fianchi e alle spalle, impedendole ogni movimento. Un bavaglio legato strettamente dietro la testa le impediva di parlare.

-Niky!- boccheggiarono i quattro, guardando la ragazza con gli occhi spalancati.

Lei sgranò gli occhi ed iniziò ad agitarsi, come a volerli avvertire di un pericolo. A causa del bavaglio, però, le era impossibile formulare una sola parola, ed i quattro non capirono il suo messaggio.

Fecero per avvicinarsi, ma si arrestarono di colpo, quando un proiettile colpì il terreno di fronte a loro, impedendo loro di proseguire. I quattro fratelli alzarono lo sguardo: una figura a cavallo avanzava verso di loro; alla sua sella era assicurata una fune che la legava alle redini del cavallo di Niky.

Il cowboy si fece avanti, la pistola stretta in pugno, la tesa del cappello nero che gli copriva parzialmente il volto -Bene, bene, bene, guarda un po' chi abbiamo qui: lo Gnomo e Compagnia… E' da molto che non ci si rivede…- Sogghignò, e con un indice sollevò la tesa del cappello, rivelando la propria identità.

Joe, William, Jack e Averell impallidirono -BILLY THE KID!

 

Il giovane bandito ridacchiò malignamente, le spalle che si muovevano su e giù come se fosse stato in preda ad un attacco di tosse.

Joe divenne rosso dalla rabbia. Con un gesto fulmineo, sfoderò la pistola e la puntò contro il ragazzo -Lascia immediatamente andare mia sorella, delinquente dei miei stivali!

William, Jack e Averell rimasero in silenzio, ma affiancarono il fratello maggiore ed estrassero a loro volta le armi, fissando il bandito con odio, le mascelle serrate ed i pugni chiusi; ogni loro muscolo era teso, ed il dito sul grilletto era pronto a fare fuoco.

Billy afferrò le redini e sogghignò -Se proprio la rivuoi, perché non vieni a prendertela, nano?- Con queste parole, voltò il cavallo e si diede al galoppo, trascinando dietro di sé la giumenta e il suo passeggero.

Niky riuscì finalmente a liberarsi del bavaglio, e guardò i fratelli disperatamente -JOE!- strillò, terrorizzata -JOE, AIUTAMI, TI PREGO!

L'uomo si precipitò verso i cavalli, e balzò in sella. Ma, un istante dopo, scivolò sul fianco dell'animale e cadde sul selciato polveroso.

In un secondo, i fratelli gli furono accanto.

-Stai bene, Joe?- domandò William, aiutandolo a rialzarsi.

-Le cinghie delle selle…- biascicò Joe, sconvolto -Ha tagliato le cinghie delle selle!- Si rialzò in un secondo, ed iniziò a correre. Corse, corse e corse, ma il cavallo del bandito era troppo veloce perché potesse raggiungerlo.

-Niky!- gridò Joe, tendendo le braccia come se potesse afferrarla da lontano. Ad un ratto, inciampò, e cadde a terra, nella polvere. Con un gemito di dolore sollevò il capo, guardando l'orizzonte, ed allungò nuovamente il braccio. -Niky…- invocò in un sussurro.

William, Jack e Averell gli si avvicinarono e lo aiutarono a rimettersi in piedi.

I fratelli Dalton volsero lo sguardo all'orizzonte; non potevano fare altro se non osservare impotenti Billy the Kid darsi alla fuga trascinando Niky dietro di sé, due sagome scure contro il sole morente.


	2. Capitolo 2 - La Radura

Joe batté un pugno a terra con quanta forza aveva in corpo. Quando la sua mano colpì il terreno, una piccola quantità di terra venne spinta verso l'alto e gli imbrattò parte del viso. -Dobbiamo andargli dietro!- esclamò, balzando in piedi. I pantaloni e la camicia erano impolverati a causa della caduta, ed una fitta al ginocchio gli fece pensare di essersi procurato una piccola ferita, ma il bandito non vi fece caso: sua sorella era nelle mani di Billy the Kid e niente al mondo avrebbe potuto distoglierlo da quell'orribile pensiero.

-Ma come facciamo, Joe, Billy ha tagliato le cinghie delle selle, non possiamo prendere i cavalli!- gli fece notare Jack, indicando gli animali legati nei pressi della banca con un cenno del capo; le selle erano abbandonate nella polvere ai loro piedi.

-Vorrà dire che cavalcheremo senza sella!- rispose lui di rimando. Corse verso il proprio cavallo, vi montò con un balzo ed afferrò le redini. -MUOVETEVI, RAZZA DI IDIOTI!- abbaiò, incitando i fratelli a darsi una mossa. Ma perché non si sbrigavano? Possibile che non si rendessero conto del pericolo in cui Niky si trovava?

William, Jack e Averell montarono a loro volta a cavallo, cercando di non scivolare a causa della mancanza delle staffe.

-Coraggio, seguitemi!- disse il maggiore, e i quattro fratelli si lanciarono in un disperato inseguimento, cavalcando a tutta velocità verso il tramonto.

 

*** *** *** ***

 

-FERMATI SUBITO, LASCIAMI ANDARE!- strepitò Niky, dimenandosi a più non posso nel tentativo di sciogliere i legacci che la imprigionavano.

Perfino Stracciatella, la sua fidata cavalla, si stava ribellando contro le corde che la legavano al cavallo del bandito.

-Ah, fa' silenzio!- sbottò Billy in tono seccato -Non ho alcuna voglia di sentirti frignare tutta strada!

-Se non mi avessi legata in questo modo, non avresti di questi problemi!- ringhiò lei di rimando, continuando imperterrita la sua lotta contro quei nodi apparentemente indistricabili.

Una luce pericolosa si accese negli occhi del giovane bandito; fermò il cavallo, estrasse la pistola e la puntò contro la ragazza -Sto perdendo la pazienza, fa' silenzio, ho detto!- ordinò.

Lei impallidì, ed ammutolì all'istante, fissando gli occhi sul metallo lucente dell'arma. In quel momento, notò che il ragazzo impugnava la pistola con la mano sinistra. 

“Ma certo,” si disse, “questo è proprio il momento ideale per notare che è mancino!”

Sbatté le palpebre per allontanare quei pensieri, e lanciò un'occhiata preoccupata alla Colt.

Billy sogghignò -Ecco, così va meglio…- Si avvicinò di più alla ragazza -D'ora in avanti farai meglio ad ascoltarmi, caramellina,- le disse, in un tono che sapeva di minaccia -o le conseguenze potrebbero essere… spiacevoli…- Per essere certo che avesse afferrato il messaggio, premette la canna della pistola contro il collo di lei.

Niky annuì, incapace di staccare gli occhi da quelli del suo rapitore. Maledizione, se era difficile cercare di essere coraggiosi, con un revolver puntato contro!

Billy le rivolse un ghigno, e avvicinò il cavallo a quello di lei. -Ora sta' ferma, caramellina, devo bendarti.

-B-bendarmi?- ripeté la ragazza, che sembrava aver finalmente ritrovato la sua voce. Quando lui avvicinò una mano al suo viso, però, si ritrasse, spaventata.

-Certo,- rispose lui, estraendo un grande fazzoletto di stoffa dalla tasca dei pantaloni blu -non posso rischiare che tu scopra la strada per arrivare al mio nascondiglio…- Con uno scatto, avvolse il fazzoletto attorno agli occhi della ragazza, e lo legò strettamente dietro il capo di lei. Le agitò una mano davanti al viso, per accertarsi che non riuscisse a vedere nulla; nessuna reazione. Il giovane fuorilegge sogghignò soddisfatto, scoprendo in parte gli incisivi pronunciati. -Molto bene,- disse -si riparte- Colpì con due leggeri calcetti i fianchi del cavallo, e l'animale riprese a trottare, accelerando progressivamente il ritmo della sua andatura, fino a trasformarla nuovamente in un galoppo.

Avvertendo l'aumento di velocità, Niky si lasciò sfuggire un urletto: con le mani dietro la schiena, non poteva in alcun modo tenere le redini, e rischiava di cadere da cavallo. Cercò di infilare i piedi nelle staffe; una volta che ci fu riuscita, strinse più che poté le gambe attorno ai fianchi di Stracciatella, e si abbassò il più possibile, per evitare che un'improvvisa sferzata di vento potesse farle perdere il già precario equilibrio. Strinse i denti, e cercò di adeguare il più possibile la propria posizione a quella della cavallo, e chiuse gli occhi. La paura di ciò che le sarebbe potuto accadere una volta arrivati a destinazione, la possibilità di non rivedere più i suoi fratelli, la consapevolezza di essere stata presa in ostaggio da uno dei banditi più ricercati di tutti gli Stati Uniti, le sembravano remoti ricordi. Non riusciva a pensare ad altro che alla terribile cavalcata che l'aspettava; strinse i denti, e pregò che quella tortura giungesse presto al termine.

 

*** *** *** ***

 

Niky non era in grado di stabilire quanto tempo fosse trascorso da quando Billy the Kid le aveva bendato gli occhi. Tutto ciò che era in grado di avvertire era il frenetico scalpiccio degli zoccoli dei loro cavalli ed il vento che le sferzava il volto, facendo svolazzare i suoi lunghi capelli castani.

Dopo quella che parve un'eternità, Stracciatella sussultò all'improvviso, fermandosi subito dopo. Evidentemente, quella folle fuga era finalmente giunta al termine.

La ragazza sobbalzò, udendo gli zoccoli del cavallo di Billy: il bandito le si stava avvicinando.

Ancora incapace di vedere, Niky prese a dimenarsi, cercando disperatamente di liberarsi delle corde; ora che non correva più il rischio di essere sbalzata dalla sella, tutta la sua attenzione era nuovamente rivolta alla fuga, e avrebbe lottato con quanta forza aveva in corpo, pur di riguadagnare la libertà.

-Ehi, ehi, ehi!- esclamò il ragazzo, sorpreso da quell'agitazione improvvisa -Datti una calmata, bellezza!- Si sporse verso di lei e, con un gesto rapido, le tolse la benda dagli occhi.

Lei sussultò, colta di sorpresa, e sbatté ripetutamente le palpebre; anche se il sole era ormai quasi completamente scomparso dietro l'orizzonte, i suoi occhi faticavano ad abituarsi alla luce improvvisa. Ammiccando più volte, Niky prese a guardarsi intorno, nel tentativo di capire dove l'avesse portata il suo rapitore.

Al posto della vasta pianura che si estendeva nei dintorni di Hole Gulch, vi era un territorio montuoso. Il terreno non era secco e polveroso, ma cosparso di erba e sterpaglie. Davanti a lei si estendeva una grande foresta, i cui alberi ombrosi erano cresciuti fin sopra alle basse montagne che la circondavano, ricoprendo di verde i fianchi scoscesi e rocciosi. Alle spalle della macchia di vegetazione vi erano altre montagne, alcune delle quali si trovavano ad una tale distanza da aver ormai acquisito il colore del cielo; i loro contorni si perdevano, rendendo i monti difficili da individuare.

Niky si voltò: alle sue spalle, il sole stava ormai tramontando; la sfera incandescente splendeva con una luce arancione, infuocando il cielo. Le nuvole vaporose avevano assunto diverse sfumature, aggiungendo intense note di giallo, viola ed arancione a quel paesaggio mozzafiato.

In quel momento, una brezza leggera iniziò a soffiare; avvolse la ragazza, giocherellando con le ciocche scure dei suoi capelli e portandole l'intenso profumo di resina dei pini silvestri.

Niky inspirò profondamente e chiuse gli occhi; si sentiva come se la natura che la circondava volesse renderla parte di sé.

Andrà tutto bene, sembrava sussurrarle all'orecchio, non sei sola.

Billy rimase in silenzio; non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dal suo ostaggio. I capelli scuri della ragazza si muovevano insieme alla brezza della sera, come avvinti in una danza della quale solo lei era in grado di udire la melodia. Il viso ovale era rilassato e, dietro agli occhiali dalla grossa montatura, gli occhi erano chiusi. Le labbra rosee erano leggermente schiuse e per un attimo, solo per un attimo, il giovane bandito ebbe il desiderio di sfiorarle con le dita, certo che avrebbero avuto la stessa morbidezza di un petalo di rosa.

La ragazza inspirò profondamente ed aprì gli occhi. Abbassò lo sguardo, rendendosi conto che Billy la stava fissando.

Il giovane bandito incrociò il suo sguardo, e si calcò il cappello sugli occhi, imbarazzato. -Forza,- borbottò, smontando da cavallo -scendi da lì. Ci fermiamo qui, per stanotte.

Lei spostò le gambe di lato, e dopo aver ponderato accuratamente la distanza, si lasciò scivolare a terra. Per sua sfortuna, il suo equilibrio -già normalmente alquanto precario- non giovò del fatto che le sue mani fossero legate dietro la schiena.

-Aaah!- esclamò, barcollando pericolosamente. Stava per finire lunga e distesa a terra, quando Billy si tuffò in avanti, prendendola al volo.

-Ehi, fa attenzione!- la redarguì, seccato -Sono un fuorilegge, non una baby-sitter!- e la rimise in piedi con un gesto brusco. Afferrò le redini del proprio cavallo, e con l'altra mano prese l'estremità della corda che imprigionava la ragazza. -Forza, andiamo- disse, strattonandoli entrambi.

 

**** **** **** ****

 

Niky si lasciò cadere sull'erba, nel punto che il bandito le aveva indicato.

-Ecco, qui ci sono delle bacche- annunciò Billy, indicando un cespuglio davanti a loro -Spero ti piacciano, perché non abbiamo altro, per cena.

-Certo che mi piacciono,- ribatté la ragazza, con aria scocciata -ma come pensi che possa mangiare, con e mani legate dietro la schiena?

-Oh, insomma, devo pensare a tutto io?- sbottò il giovane fuorilegge. Colse una bacca, e si avvicinò alla ragazza -Apri la bocca.

Lei avvampò -C-Cosa?

-Andiamo, non ho tutta la notte!- borbottò Billy, seccato.

Niky chiuse gli occhi, e si avvicinò, dischiudendo le labbra.

Il ragazzo si avvicinò ancora; quando le sue dita sfiorarono le labbra morbide di lei, lasciò cadere il mirtillo nella sua bocca e si ritrasse di scatto. -No,- borbottò, scuotendo la testa imbarazzato -così non può funzionare.

La ragazza masticò la bacca, deglutì e sollevò lo sguardo su di lui -Se avessi la mani legate di fronte a me e non dietro la schiena, potrei mangiare da sola- gli fece notare.

Billy alzò un sopracciglio con aria sospettosa, ma scivolò dietro di lei e iniziò ad armeggiare con le corde. In poco tempo sciolse i nodi, le fece spostare le braccia di fronte a sé e le legò nuovamente. -Ecco fatto,- disse infine -ora mangia.

Niky non se lo fece ripetere due volte: gli avvenimenti delle ultime ore l'avevano alquanto scossa, ma ora la fame iniziava davvero a farsi sentire. I due cenarono, senza dire una parola. Ad un tratto, però, il giovane ruppe il silenzio.

-Direi che abbiamo mangiato abbastanza- disse, alzandosi -In piedi, forza.

La ragazza obbedì, e lui la condusse ad una piccola radura; gli alti arbusti fornivano un ottimo riparo, rendendo il piccolo spiazzo difficile da individuare.

Billy si avvicinò ad un albero, e legò saldamente la ragazza all'alto tronco marrone. -Solo una piccola assicurazione, nel caso ti venga in mente di sgattaiolare via mentre dormo…- le spiegò con un ghigno.

Lei strattonò la corda, per saggiarne la robustezza; piccoli frammenti di corteccia caddero sull'erba ai suoi piedi, ma il nodo non si sciolse. Non vi era via di scampo.

Il bandito si sedette a terra poco distante; appoggiò la schiena ad un tronco caduto, e si abbassò il cappello sugli occhi. -Buona notte.

 

**** **** **** ****

 

Niky aprì gli occhi e si guardò intorno, cercando di vedere nonostante il buio della notte. Il suo rapitore si era ormai addormentato profondamente, la testa reclinata all'indietro; il suo respiro era lento e regolare, e stava russando leggermente.

Una rapida occhiata alla radura: la luna splendeva nel cielo sereno, rischiarando con la sua luce argentea la prateria. Qualche animale solitario -forse uno scoiattolo- si muoveva tra le fronde degli alberi, facendo scricchiolare i ramoscelli più sottili. I cavalli riposavano in piedi, legati al tronco sottile di un albero.

La ragazza si tirò a sedere, in silenzio “E' il momento”. Avvicinò a sé la gamba destra, e la sollevò il più possibile. Qualcosa di piccolo uscì dallo stivale di cuoio, e cadde nell'erba con un tonfo leggero. Un coltellino milleusi. Era stata costretta ad aspettare fino a tarda notte un momento propizio per fuggire, ed ora che il bandito si era addormentato, era finalmente giunto il momento di agire. La ragazza afferrò il coltellino e ne estrasse la lama, per poi appoggiarla contro le corde che la tenevano legata all'albero; mosse le mani avanti ed indietro più volte finché, finalmente, le corde cedettero, cadendo sul tappeto erboso ai suoi piedi. Finalmente libera.

Billy borbottò qualcosa nel sonno, e lei sobbalzò, temendo di averlo svegliato. Rimase immobile e trattenne il fiato, in attesa della prossima mossa del bandito. Ma questi si voltò su un fianco, e riprese a dormire profondamente.

Niky si abbandonò ad un flebile sospiro di sollievo, e si affrettò a raggiungere i cavalli.

Sentendo i suoi passi, Stracciatella aprì gli occhi e batté gli zoccoli sull'erba, irrequieta.

-Shh, bella, sono io!- bisbigliò la ragazza, accarezzandole piano il muso liscio e morbido.

A cavalla si tranquillizzò, e la guardò con i grandi occhi scuri, nitrendo sommessamente come per esprimere il suo sollievo.

-Vieni con me, ce ne andiamo!- sussurrò Niky; sciolse il nodo che assicurava le redini al tronco dell'albero, e la tirò piano verso la boscaglia. Montò in sella, e afferrò le redini, incitando la cavalla a iniziare a marciare. -Piano, piano…- mormorò.

Stracciatella iniziò a muoversi con cautela, allontanandosi piano dal bandito addormentato. Avevano quasi raggiunto il bosco, quando…

CRACK!

Niky sobbalzò: la cavalla aveva posato lo zoccolo su un grosso pezzo di legno secco, che si era spezzato sotto il suo peso. Con orrore, la ragazza vide Billy sollevare la testa, e guardare nella loro direzione.

-EHI!- esclamò il giovane fuorilegge, cercando di rimettersi in piedi in fretta e furia -Dove credi di andare?

-Via!- gridò lei, afferrando le redini e colpendo piano i fianchi di Stracciatella.

La giumenta impennò sulle zampe posteriori e partì al galoppo, sfrecciando nell'oscurità della notte.

-FERMA!- berciò Billy; si liberò in fretta della coperta, sciolse il laccio che legava il suo cavallo, montò in sella e si lanciò all'inseguimento, il ciuffo arancione piegato all'indietro dal vento.

Niky si voltò indietro, e con orrore si rese conto che il suo rapitore stava guadagnando terreno. -Più veloce, più veloce!- strillò, incitando la cavalla a galoppare più in fretta. Diresse Stracciatella verso il bosco e, quando gli alberi si fecero più fitti, smontò per procedere a piedi. Afferrò le redini, e prese a tirare la giumenta, conducendola attraverso la fitta vegetazione. I rami bassi le sferzavano il viso e le braccia, e l'oscurità della notte le impediva di vedere chiaramente dove si stesse dirigendo; qualche animale si mosse nel buio, facendo frusciare rumorosamente le foglie secche cadute sul tappeto erboso. Ma alla ragazza non importava; il suo unico interesse era fuggire il più lontano possibile da quella radura e dal suo rapitore. Improvvisamente, scorse qualcosa. Una sagoma scura ed imponente, che si stagliava di fronte a lei; guardando con più attenzione, Niky si rese conto che si trattava del fianco roccioso di una bassa collina. -Da questa parte!- bisbigliò, strattonando le redini per guidare la giumenta. Una volta raggiunta la collina, la ragazza si accorse di uno squarcio presente nella roccia, un'apertura nascosta da un fitto groviglio di rami ed arbusti, abbastanza larga perché sia lei che Stracciatella potessero entrarvi. Niky guidò la cavalla verso l'ingresso della caverna, e si arrampicò lungo il fianco scosceso per raggiungere l'apertura nella roccia. Stava per entrare nella caverna quando, all'improvviso, Stracciatella si bloccò. Batté ripetutamente gli zoccoli sul terreno roccioso, annusando l'aria irrequieta, le grandi narici che si dilatavano piano.

-Ehi, ma che ti prende?- domandò la ragazza, confusa. Afferrò le redini, e tirò l'animale verso di sé. -Forza, vieni, dobbiamo nasconderci!

Ma la giumenta non dette segno di volerla seguire. Al contrario, piantò saldamente gli zoccoli a terra, e prese a strattonare la padroncina, per allontanarla dall'apertura della grotta.

-Stracciatella, questo non è il momento di mettersi a giocare!- la rimproverò la ragazza, tirandola con più forza -Coraggio, ti ho detto di -!

Niky non riuscì a terminare la frase. Qualcosa, alle sue spalle, si stava muovendo. Qualcosa di grosso.

-M-ma cosa…?- mormorò la ragazza, voltandosi di scatto.

Stracciatella nitrì, spaventata, e batté forte gli zoccoli sul terreno, indietreggiando.

Dal fondo della caverna provenne un suono basso e cupo, che Niky identificò con orrore come un ringhio e, subito dopo, il rumore di un corpo che si alzava, avvicinandosi all'apertura della grotta. Il cuore della ragazza sembrò stringersi in una morsa, man mano che i passi pesanti si facevano più vicini, rimbombando sul suolo con un rumore sordo. Niky dovette fare appello a tutte le sue forze per non urlare, quando un'enorme testa ricoperta di folto pelo bruno uscì dall'ombra.

La ragazza indietreggiò incespicando, incapace di staccare gli occhi dalla gigantesca creatura che era appena emersa dal fondo della caverna.

L'animale piantò i piccoli occhi malvagi sulla giovane; la lingua rossastra spuntò fra le labbra e passò veloce sopra le lunghe zanne affilate, mentre la bestia pregustava il suo prossimo pasto.

Stracciatella impennò sulle zampe posteriori, nitrendo ed agitandosi come impazzita.

L'aria della notte sembrò tremare, quando l'orso spalancò le gigantesche fauci in un assordante ruggito.


End file.
